


Strictly Professional

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Harry to his horror, discovers his boss has hired Draco Malfoy as a consultant.





	Strictly Professional

Harry fiddled with the ring on his finger absent mindedly. It was looser than it should have been, but he had big knuckles, so it was only likely to come off he forced it.

“Potter. You know that case you’re on?” Dean Thomas asked leaning over, Harry nodded. “Robards, mentioned he’s getting in some specialist or something to help...”

Harry sighed and nodded unsurprised. “I’m fine. What specialist could they possibly get in that will be even remotely helpful.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah. Well if you finished your reports sooner. He probably wouldn’t have too.”

The head of the magical law enforcement walked in. And everyone seemed to congregate at the centre of the room. “Right you lot. I have asked a specialist to come in, to assist with some of our investigations...”

There was an audible boo that spread across the room.

“Enough. You will show him the respect that he deserves” Robards' warned firmly. “You can come in...” He said addressing a figure just standing outside the room.

Harry recognised the shoes first, Black leather boots that stopped just beneath his knee. Fitted Black jeans, that cupped his perfect legs and his plump butt that the skin-tight jeans cupped perfectly. He was wearing a fitted crushed velvet turtleneck and a cropped black leather jacket that matched his boots. “This is Draco Malfoy...” Robards' introduced. “He’s an expert on dark arts and artefacts’.”

Harry raised a visible eyebrow at the Blonde, particularly when he noticed something missing from his ring finger.

“Hello all, I do hope I’ll be of help. I’m apparently set up in the office just over there. If you need any help, please knock and I’ll be of as much assistance as I can.”

“Oof. How long till you’re at each other’s throats...” Dean grinned at Harry.

“Hmmm...” Harry said gritting his teeth.

“Alright your dismissed” Robards' gestured.

Harry sat not moving. Waiting for everyone to get back to work, Harry stood up and walked straight towards Draco’s ‘office’

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to last ten minutes without yelling at him” Dean grinned amused.

Harry ignored him walking straight into Draco’s ‘office’ and locking the door behind him. “Malfoy...”

Draco turned and smiled sardonically. “Auror Potter. How can I help? Some case you’re struggling with?” Draco asked innocently. “It must be keeping you here late at night” he walked closer and began fixing Harry's collar “That must be a huge strain on your relationship.”

Harry frowned as he glared at Draco. “I thought my partner understood that was part of my job.”

“Maybe He feels neglected. Not that I would know...” Draco suggested defensive.

“I thought you changed your name?” Harry asked curiously. A wry smile flickering across his face.

Draco rolled his eyes and pursed his lips dryly. “No one seems to be aware. I was addressed as Malfoy, I thought not to correct them.”

Harry winced and looked into Draco’s eyes, he could see the frustration. “I like my privacy...”

The answer didn’t impress Draco. “Really? I like it when my husband is proud of the person he married. Instead of keeping it secret out of what? Shame?” Draco accused.

“I am not ashamed of you” Harry snapped abrasively.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Really? Then why haven’t you told anyone. Because that feels like shame Potter” Draco snapped bitterly. Harry stepped back and walked backwards into a cabinet.

Draco smiled a little. Noting Harry still feared him just a little. “Auror Potter? I fear I need some help at my desk” Draco said innocently.

Harry raised an eyebrow, then realised what Draco was insinuating. “I’m at work...”

“And I’m neglected by my husband. You could give me a good time couldn’t you Potter?” Draco asked leaning back dramatically.

“You’re a tosser. An attractive sexy Tosser. But still a tosser...” Harry said approaching Draco, placing his hands onto Draco’s hips grinding their crotches together as their lips moved closer. Draco relaxed into Harrys firm arms, as he pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Draco noted, Harrys lips were a little chapped, but he was used to it as the two made out.

“Fuck me...over the desk...” Draco begged.

“Put the wedding ring back on” Harry replied reaching and squeezing Draco’s perfect plump ass.

“It’s at home on the night stand” Draco rolled his eyes. “Please, I want to feel you inside me...”

Harry grinned and bit his lip. He reached down and unbuttoned Draco’s pants, turning him around so his chest was pressed against the desk. Harry's mouth went dry as he touched Draco’s silk panties, his mouth gaping as he saw a butt plug held clenched between his arse cheeks.

“It is really hard to walk with a butt plug in” Draco smirked awaiting Harry's cock.

“You’ll have trouble walking now” Harry smirked.

“I guess my husband will have to stay home and wait on me” Draco replied. As Harry spat into his hand and started using it to lubricate his shaft. Before slowly easing it into Draco’s ass, “ohhh....” Draco moaned loudly.

* * *

 

“Yes. I’ve hired a consultant Ms Granger, Draco Malfoy you went to school with him?” Robards' explained.

“I did. Has Harry said anything?” Hermione wondered.

Robards' raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Do they not get along?”

“Errr...” Hermione paused, realising no one knew Harry and Draco we’re married. “Well....in a way.”

Robards' looked firm and pursed his lips. “Well Auror Potter would Hate to be inappropriate” Robards' said leading Hermione to Draco’s office.

Hermione hesitantly pressed an ear against the door and heard familiar sounds.” let’s give them twenty minutes.” 


End file.
